Sparky Wolf
Ryan S. '''(Sparky) Wolf''' (Manufactured 1984, bio-engineered 1987) was the former CEO of Animus Global Corporation, brother of the new CEO of Animus Global Corporations (Quill T. Wolf), divorced husband of Pixie P. Fox, and the one responsible for the Animus Space Program. He was originally known for his ambitions before being known as the most ruthless and rude people on the planet. His appearance is a humanoid (anthropomorphic) floppy eared dog, who usually wears a T Shirt with khakis or a black hoodie with black pants. History After the incident with the family, Sparky fled his home with his brother, Quill, to the streets. Together, they managed to stay around five years before being found and brought to a foster home at the age of 11. During their time on the streets, Sparky found several books about robotics, math, and minerals lying around behind a school, which he read over and over again, teaching himself while Quill fantasized about what's in the sky. When put into school (a different school than Quill), he fell behind at first before becoming an honor student and enrolling in High School. However, in high school, unlike Quill, Sparky was bullied due to scars obtained during the incident when he was a child. He was also bullied because of his love of Roman literature and classical music, and occasionally thought about killing himself before settling on hurting his bully. Which he did, by stabbing a pencil repeatedly into his bully's back. Nobody found out, but he was feared school-wide until he graduated as a honor student at the top of his class. He eventually was put into university where he studied engineering and economics, and he graduated with a Bachelor's in both. After graduating, he applied for a position in the young Nexus Incorporated, and worked his way up to attempt to be CEO until he saw that Animus Global had an opening for CEO, which he immediately applied for, and somehow or another, was selected. Time as CEO of Animus Global Corp. During his time as CEO, Sparky stopped the bio-engineering program and handed the technology over to Paragon Industries, focusing on a manned and unmanned space program. Investors didn't particularly like this until he revealed plans of the Icarus ''program, a plan to build a Von Braun wheel station in Low Earth Orbit and send crew capsules up for commercial crew purposes. After receiving the all clear, he began construction on the Von Braun in Low Earth Orbit, along with the construction of 8 manned crew vehicles. After the failure of Icarus, investors were getting ready to pull all support before Sparky revealed another plan- Agility- to send 4 Animanauts to Mars and back using a nuclear powered Mars Crew Transfer Vehicle (''Agility/MCTV), land on Mars with a Mars Landing and Ascent Vehicle (Betelguese/MLAV), and then return home on the Agility. ''While some believed it was impossible, others supported it (such as SpaceX, NASA, ESA, etc.) and even gave funds to support the missions. Sparky later announced the plans of ''Agility, and estimated launch dates for each mission. After the failure of ''Agility, ''Sparky resumed funding for the weapon and police force programs to help the military with their technology. Developing electric pulse weapons and exo-suits for the military to use in combat and the police forces to use while on-duty, he got praise from several militaries of different countries for his work and experience with weaponry. Buried Alive and Real Death When visiting a local restaurant close to Animus headquarters, he was attacked by an Anomaly and supposedly killed, when in reality he had only went unconscious, and was buried alive by his best friend. The only way he managed to get out was by clawing for hours on end at the dirt above his head until he saw light, and screamed for help. He was assisted out of the ground by Animus soldiers, and gained a hostile attitude. His wife believed he was dead, but when he saw her, she left him because she hated him for "faking" his death and making their kids depressed. This only further directed him towards his insanity. After doctors noticed rapidly evolving aggressive behavior, they suggested he step down from his position, which he simply responded, "No." Every time his employees did something bad, he would beat them, but police couldn't gather enough info to support the stories, and eventually called it off. Sparky continued spiraling into insanity before committing suicide with a shotgun in a restroom stall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Involvement with the Animus Reign (Animus Universe) In the Animus Universe, Sparky did not commit suicide. Rather, he used the power he had to launch attacks on major landmarks of several nations and kill their leaders, taking the nations over and launching their weapons at other major landmarks, killing their leaders, and the process repeats until he has every nation's land. From the ruins, he took over all of the western hemisphere and then sent in troops to the other hemisphere to take land. Afterwards, he signed peace treaties with new nation leaders but soon developed a greed for land. Because of this greed for land, he accused the leader of Xibait of several crimes, which the Nebula saw as an opportunity to spark an uprising, which they successfully did. Enraged, Sparky accused his old friend, Argus (or Tex), of sparking the rebellion, who had just broken out of jail with a young girl named Georgia Booker. He attempted to murder Georgia several times before the Nebula gained further support, sparking the Revolutionary War for Georgia (also known as the Global Revolution). Still outraged, he began the Orbital Kinetic Bombardment Mechanism program (self explanatory), and began aiming directly at several Nebula landmarks and cities before one was detected via RAT radar, who was allied with Nebula. Nebula immediately launched Operation Low Earth Orbit, and destroyed one of the OKBM's, not knowing there was several. When news spread about the OKBM operation, people were outraged at the Animus, who then used one of their operational OKBM's to kinetically bombard Xibait's capital, which was full of citizens celebrating the success of Operation LEO, including Nebula's president, Quill Wolf. Slowly but surely, somehow his greed was satisfied. Somewhat after the war ended, Sparky sought to get treatment for his condition, and he did so. 35 years passed, and Sparky was sane enough to realize what had happened and that he did it. Seeing the pain in his people's eyes and the terror that eventually filled the world due to the Daywalkers, he succumbed to the stress and eventually called a full-scale military disarmament from all nations, and even inside the PRA. Due to this, chaos ensued in major cities in all territories, riots started in the capital, and countless lives were loss as a state of nature replaced the former government. Sparky watched his city burn, and eventually, the building he was in collapsed. In the massive glowing heap the tower was, no bodies were found, and no traces were found of Sparky. It is unknown if he survived or died, but it has been assumed he died. = = =